CPR
by Dying With A Smile
Summary: Mikan learns CPR and gets to use it. ONESHOT NxM


**Title: **CPR  
**Author: **Etsuko O. Daikama

**Rating: **T  
**Category: **Romance/General (I guess)  
**Pairing(s): **NxM

**Disclaimer: **The day I become a chimera (which would be a milestone in my life) I still would not own Gakuen Alice. Dang it, I'll have goat hands then.  
**Summary: **Mikan learns CPR and gets to use it. ONESHOT NxM

**Notes: **The ages are eleven.

* * *

Everyone was in their classrooms, either learning or talking because their sensei was coming in late. Mikan opened the doors, praying silently that the teacher wasn't there yet. When she looked around, there was no teacher just loud chatting or what others say, _complaining_.

"Where's Misaki-sensei?"

"He said he'll be teaching us an _extraordinary_ lesson, but where is he?

"I think this is an early April's Fool joke. Or a _really _late one."

Most of the students were curious and started complaining. Some of them ignored the fact that the teacher was late and continued with their lives. They figured they had much better things to do than sit around and complain all day.

Mikan started walking to a seat that was unoccupied and the only one was right by Natsume, her former partner. "Ohayou, Ruka-pyon, Natsume," Mikan greeted.

"Ohayou, Sakura," Ruka greeted back and pat his white bunny.

"Ruka-pyon, do you know where Misaki-sensei is at?" Mikan asked. She bent her body forward to look over Natsume's sleeping form.

"No one knows, he could be just late," Ruka answered and looked around to see if any doors would open.

No movement happened with the doors, just constant blabbering.

"What do you think we'll learn?"

"That is, if Misaki-sensei ever comes."

"I'm starting to get impatient."

"Who wants to start a mob?"

A Misaki-sensei admirer hit the boy over the head for saying that last comment. She knew that boy wanted to start a mob to hunt down the teacher and she wouldn't mind doing that if it didn't involve pitchforks like the boy was planning.

Then the doors open with a burst of confetti and blond man riding a pink, frilly scooter happily.

"Ohayou students!" he yelled. "Today, Misaki isn't feeling too well, so I'll be teaching that _extraordinary _lesson."

_**Thirty Minutes Ago; Faculty Room**_

_"Misaki, you have to let me teach that lesson!" Narumi begged. "I was born to do that lesson."_

_"That lesson is serious, Narumi," Misaki said. "If you do that lesson, it'll be like you sexually harassing the children."_

_Narumi laughed loudly and waved his hand, speaking, "Nonsense! I would never do that! I just want to teach the children this lesson."_

_"It's not happening," Misaki spat out coldly. "You don't seem to find it too serious. I've been seeing you play matchmaker with the eleven-years old. It's. Not. Happening."_

_"Matchmaker?" Narumi chuckled. "That's absurd!"_

_"You're going to tell the children, just kiss them on the lips and they'll gain consciousness."_

_"You mean, like this?" Narumi gave Misaki a smooch on his lips and apparently, Misaki lost consciousness. "Oops, it was supposed to gain consciousness. Looks like I did that wrong." Narumi laughed happily, waving his hand in front of his mouth to give himself some air._

_Narumi pulled some rope from God-knows-where and tied Misaki up, placing him in a closet, then locking it up._

_"Sorry, Misaki, but I've got a lesson to teach," Narumi said, throwing a key then catching it with his right hand._

_**Present; Classroom**_

"Today, we'll be learning CPR," Narumi announced.

"What does CPR mean?" a boy asked.

"Very good question, Kokoro-kun," Narumi said. "CPR means cardiopulmonary resuscitation."

"Eh?" most students questioned.

"It's an emergency procedure," Narumi stated simply.

"Oh," the confused students said.

"Now, who wants to volunteer?"

No hands raised. Not even a voice spoke.

"I'll pick out two to do so if no one wants to do anything," Narumi said.

"How about me, sensei? Me and Natsume-kun?!" Sumire shouted, jumping happily.

Sumire's green, seaweed-like hair started to catch a flame, thus making her scream. Her friend, Wakako, tried helping Sumire take it out, but Sumire kept acting like a maniac, so no help was attended.

"Maybe you and Kokoro-kun could example the CPR," Narumi suggested.

That struck a nerve in Sumire's body. She yelled, "With that _kid_?! No way!"

"No one wants to kiss your prune lips," Kokoro shot back. "I feel bad for Natsume that you're always stalking him."

"I'm going to kill you!!"

"I've seen you try and you failed."

Narumi interrupted them before a fight started, "OK, I'll just show you with a doll."

"Doll?" most students questioned.

Narumi pulled out a creepy-looking doll that had one eye still attached, one sticking out by a vein, a devilish smile and ripped up, messy hair. Oh, and it's missing an arm. I think some of the kids were scarred after they saw that... that _thing_.

Narumi laid the doll on the desk and showed the procedure. Some laughed, some were shocked and a couple of them didn't care. But with things like this, Hotaru brought out a video camera to record the humorous/shocking/disturbing scene in front of them.

"I bet that doll wouldn't even want to kiss Permy's prune lips," Kokoro whispered to his friend.

"I heard that!" Sumire yelled and threw God-knows-what at his head.

"You were supposed to!" Kokoro chuckled and ducked in case another serving of Sumire comes at him. Thankfully, none did.

Narumi pulled his head back from the scary-looking doll and said, "See? It's just like a kiss of life."

Sumire had a dreamy stare and casted her gaze at Natsume and Ruka. _Kiss of life?!_She imagined herself kissing Natsume and Ruka to save their life. Her thoughts were interrupted by Narumi, "You could practice this with your partner."

Mikan raised her hand, waiting to be acknowledged.

"Ah, Mikan-chan," Narumi said.

"I don't have a partner," Mikan said. "Luna is now Natsume's partner."

Narumi looked around the classroom and saw no Luna. "Since Luna is absent, you could be Natsume's partner for this lesson."

Mikan looked shocked, beyond shocked. Kiss with... _Natsume_?!

"I'll give these papers to you, you have to study the steps and then practice, using your partner," Narumi stated. "I'll give you a week when you could show us."

Narumi started handing out the papers, showing the steps on how to preform CPR. Mikan felt so pressured, I mean, she has to _kiss Natsume_! She glanced to her right to see Natsume staring at it with no expression on his face. If he was pressured, then he sure is good at acting.

_Kiss... Natsume? Kiss Natsume?!_Mikan felt so pressured that she couldn't even balance herself.

"Sakura!" Sumire called. "It's CPR, you're not going to kiss Natsume, it's just a mouth-to-mouth procedure. It even says in the steps to CPR."

"Isn't mouth-to-mouth a kiss?" Kokoro questioned. "You're just jealous because Sakura is going to _kiss _Natsume."

"And I'm stuck with you, doing the mouth-to-mouth procedure!" Sumire yelled.

"No one wants to kiss your prune lips," Kokoro quoted his words earlier.

Sumire's Alice then activated and Kokoro started running with the cat-dog Alice chasing behind. Ohh, he's in for it now.

* * *

_If the being is not breathing, do the mouth-to-mouth procedure and check to see if he/she is breathing. If not, repeat. _Mikan read the sentence again. Mikan laughed happily and said, "It's just a mouth-to-mouth procedure! Not a kiss!"

_Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Mouth-to-mouth. Mouth-to-mouth. Mouth-to-mouth. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. _Mikan turned extremely white and imagined herself giving CPR to Natsume. She would put her head against his chest to check his heartbeat. Then she'll put her two hands on his chest and press. She'll check his heartbeat again - then it came.

Mikan saw herself putting her face closer to Natsume's. She imagined as she saw herself _slowly _moving her mouth closer and closer and _closer_. "Kya!!" She screamed and fell off the chair that she was sitting on.

There was a bang on the door and voice shouted from behind, "Polka-dots! Let me in!" Obviously, it was Natsume, the person that Mikan didn't want to see right now. Especially when she just had a daydream about him.

Still, Mikan got up from the floor and went to the door, opening it to see a slouching Natsume, hands in his pockets. "Wow, your room sucks," he said as he observed the room.

"Not all of us could be special stars!" Mikan yelled. "But why are you here?"

"Practice," he said nonchalantly.

_Mouth-to-mouth. Repeat. Mouth-to-mouth. _There was that pressure again. So Mikan decided to act dumb and ask, "Practice what?"

"You said you knew some saxophone basics," Natsume said.

OK, maybe she _is _dumb.

"Right," Mikan nodded. "But don't you have a saxophone?"

"Why would I have one when I know I'm not good at it?" he asked.

"I'll go find Narumi-sensei to see if I could borrow a saxophone," Mikan said.

But Natsume was looking at her desk and saw the CPR paper. "You were studying CPR." That wasn't a statement, but Mikan didn't know.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"We could practice that," he said.

_Mouth-to-mouth. Repeat. Mouth-to-mouth._"Maybe some other time," Mikan said nervously. "You came to learn some saxophone basics. So I'll-"

"The saxophone lessons can be done later," Natsume interrupted. "The CPR lesson is in a week notice. So let's get it done."

"Hey Natsume."

"Hn."

"I know we have to show the class that we could do CPR, but when we have to show it... could we pretend that we're doing the mouth-to-mouth procedure and not do it?"

"Fine with me."

"Thanks, Natsume."

And the two started practicing CPR. What they did will never be discovered but I'll tell you one thing, Natsume was a bit more tempted than he usually was.

* * *

It was late at night and Natsume felt... dirty. When he was practicing CPR with Mikan, his thoughts kept leading to areas he didn't want to see. His thoughts got curious and asked himself what would happen if he did this or _that_?

So with that done, Natsume went into his bathroom to take a nice, warm bath. He got in the nude and went inside the tub, relaxing himself in there. His thoughts were clear... absolutely clear from perv- wait a minute. Was that a... a 'what if' dream?

Natsume was dreaming of taking a bath _with _Mikan. Some thing is seriously messed up with that boy.

And things are about to get messed up more.

* * *

Mikan knocked on Natsume's door and to give the saxophone she borrowed from Narumi. She knocked once more.

"Natsume? Are you in there?" she asked and started knocking again. "Answer me if you are. Don't ignore me."

Mikan put her hand on his doorknob and it was... _unlocked_!! She went inside his room with no invitation; she knew Natsume will be angry when he finds out that Mikan was there, but she didn't care and relaxed herself on his bed.

Then she started jumping on his bed--_man_, was that thing bouncy! She got on her two feet and started jumping with no care in the world. She giggled with a bright smile on her face. Jumping on Natsume's bed sounds very tempting.

Natsume heard a giggle from his bedroom, so he was going to investigate if someone was in his room but he accidentally bumped his head against the wall making a loud _THUD _and was made shockingly unconscious. His head slithered underneath the water and that's when a knocked was heard from his bathroom door.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked. "Are you in there?"

No response.

"Say something if you're there!"

Still no response.

"I'll come in!!"

With no response again, Mikan barged into the bathroom and saw a nude boy underneath the water. She screamed and covered her brown eyes; still wanting virgin eyes. She started groping for a towel in the room with her eyes covered.

When she felt something soft and fluffy, she grabbed it into her hands and started lifting Natsume upper body out of the bath with her eyes still covered.

Closing her eyes, she pulled Natsume's whole body out of the bath and wrapped a towel around his waist. When she knew it was safe, she hatched her eyes open and saw an unconscious Natsume lying on the ground.

OK, now is not the time to panic. Mikan swallowed audibly and checked his pulse. He was still breathing, but why does it look like he's not?

Mikan leaned down to Natsume's chest and placed her ear against his bare chest and heard his heartbeat at a slow pace. She sat back up and used her hands to cup a part of his chest and pushed against it. No reaction.

_It's OK, Mikan. He's not going to kill you..._Mikan bit her bottom lip unconsciously and leaned down to Natsume's face. She pinched his nose with her thumb and index finger and opened his mouth with her free hand. _Just a little more... _When Mikan's lips started to push gently against Natsume's lips; his eyes started to open.

That's when he realized something--he was in his bathroom, with a towel and a girl's head on top of his. What's worse is, his lips and her lips were pushing against each other.

Natsume opened his eyes a little more to see who the girl was and apparently, he started relaxing against the girl's lips. Wait! He needs to take her off! But it feels so good... But that's not an excuse! It also tastes so sweet... Tch! Wake up!

Too late, Natsume was already pushing his lips against hers.

Mikan then got off Natsume and the boy's eyes slowly started to reopen. And when he saw her, his eyes were _wide_. Mikan was completely flushed and her fingers were near her lips. It was still tingling...

"What the heck are you doing here, polka-dots?" Natsume asked and started to sit up with his hands against the ground to support his body.

"I-I," Mikan stuttered and swallowed her nervousness. "I came to drop off the saxophone and then I heard something from here so I decided to check it out. Then you were unconscious in the bathtub and I had to use CPR."

_Unconscious in the bathtub?_Natsume thought and his eyebrow twitched. That's embarrassing--and Mikan even saw it! Then he felt slightly disappointed because Mikan only used CPR and not an actual _kiss._"I'm sorry if you thought it was a kiss," Mikan said. "I'll be leaving now." Mikan got up from the ground and walked to the door with her hand on the doorknob.

"Oi."

Mikan turned her head and looked over her shoulder to see Natsume staring at her. "Tomorrow, my room at five o'clock at night," he said. "Saxophone practice."

The young brunette smiled and nodded. She tossed a wave to him and he did not return the gesture, he just watched her leave. Mikan exited the room and walked to her own room, unaware of a couple of stares she was receiving.

"Natsume kissed her because she didn't have prune lips," a male voice whispered. "Unlike you."

The person with the male bonked him on the head and also whispered, "Who said Natsume kissed her? They could have been doing saxophone lessons."

"No need to be jealous, Perm--Help me!" the male exclaimed, aware of the two hands that were clenched around his throat.

* * *

The week has passed and it wasn't as stressful as Mikan thought it would be.

Instead of the two (Natsume and Mikan) practicing CPR, Mikan just taught Natsume the saxophone basics for the entire week. Which pleased Mikan and disappointed Natsume; but like he's going to say that aloud.

The two were inside the classroom, waiting for Narumi to show up. Natsume had his usual posture: legs propped up on the desk, manga covering face and hands tucked behind his head as a pillow. The bell rung a few minutes ago and still no teacher.

What could make him run this late?

The doors were opened and in came that girly-looking blond man. "Ohayou minna-san!" Narumi said with a small wave. "Today you will show your performance in CPR. Who wants to go first?"

No hands raised because they had to preform CPR in front of the class with their partner, which most of them hate.

"No volunteers?" Narumi questioned. "OK, then I'll choose--"

A sudden hand was raised and everyone looked to see who rose their hand.

"Natsume and Mikan, since one of you rose your hand, please come up," Narumi said and gestured them to the front.

The rose hand went down and took _Mikan _by the hand, leading her to the front. Yes, Natsume rose his hand--who knows why. Mikan tried to dig her heels into the floor but since it was flat and had nothing underneath, Natsume ended up dragging the girl.

The two reached the front and Narumi pulled out a metallic table from God-knows-where. Mikan whispered into Natsume's ear, "Remember what I said last night, Natsume?"

_"I know we have to show the class that we could do CPR, but when we have to show it... could we pretend that we're doing the mouth-to-mouth procedure and not do it?"_

Natsume nodded at the remembrance and grabbed Mikan by the waist, which indeed, shocked the young girl. He picked her up and placed her on the metallic table, gesturing her to lay down. She did so and Natsume did the simple basics in CPR: check pulse, check heartbeat (and dare not use his hands to push against Mikan's chest) and then pinch her nose. He opened her mouth with his right hand and leaned forward.

Hotaru brought out her camera, ready to take a few pictures.

Mikan was waiting for Natsume to stop, but he kept going. _Why isn't he stopping? _Mikan thought and stiffened when she felt her lips touch Natsume's. He kept adding pressure to Mikan's lips and the students saw it all.

They even saw the tongue that exited from Natsume's mouth and enter Mikan's.

Hotaru's camera kept flashing and numerous pictures kept falling out.

It was certainly a Kodak moment.

* * *

**A/N: **...

I have nothing to say. That's a lie. Anyway, I feel sorry for Koko. Hehe, I got to tease Mikan. I am her conscious. Beware! 8D

Oh, if you're wondering where Luna was at... Her body, under the ground. Her soul, in hell. I wrote this when I was writing chapter two of Colorful Flaws, and it turned out to suck because I was also writing another one-shot. (;-;)

- Etsuko O. Daikama (excuse me for my rushed, crappy one-shot)


End file.
